Electric motor fuel pumps have been used to deliver fuel at a high pressure to internal combustion engines, such as in automotive, marine and other applications. In some applications, these fuel pumps are disposed within a fuel pump module itself constructed to be disposed in a vehicle fuel tank. Typically, a fuel filter communicates with the fuel pump inlet to filter fuel drawn into the fuel pump. Also typically, a second fuel filter, usually of an in-line configuration, is located downstream of the fuel pump and upstream of the fuel rail. Fuel discharged from the fuel pump under a high pressure is delivered to the engine fuel dispensing device, such as fuel injectors, through a fuel line and typically, a fuel rail connected to the injectors.
One such fuel pump module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,784. As disclosed, this fuel pump module has a filter in the bottom area of a canister to filter fuel arriving in the canister from a fuel tank before it is drawn into the fuel pump. Fuel discharged from the fuel pump is not further filtered.